With the increasing rise of the mobile Internet, users' demands relating to reading news, watching video, online shopping, instant messaging and so on through a Web page of an application (APP) on a mobile terminal device, such as a mobile phone or a tablet, are becoming increasingly complex and diverse. Rapid iteration of the APP becomes a severe test faced by a great number of APP mobile manufacturers; therefore, in the field of mobile APP development, dynamic technologies have become the focus of development and research of a number of APP mobile manufacturers.
In the current field of mobile APP development, a dynamic technology that achieves page dynamic layout mainly employs a WebView component, which can make use of a mature and complete WebKit open source kernel to achieve a browser function of a client terminal. As stated above, in order to meet user demands and enhance user experience, at present, a number of open APPs no longer use a WebView component, but have begun using a ReactNative technology similar to Facebook to achieve page dynamic layout. The React Native breaks away from the concept of the conventional Hybrid App, and redefines a set of rules based on HTML, CSS, and JavaScript. In JavaScript, it is possible to use a native UI component of a React abstract operating system to replace a DOM element for rendering. For example, <div> is replaced with <View>, <img> is replaced with <Image>, and so on. In terms of UI, the React Native provides a cross-platform layout system similar to Flexbox, and further supports a CSS subset, and in addition, it may also use a JSX or ordinary JavaScript language as well as CoffeeScript and TypeScript to develop mobile terminal APPs.
The ReactNative technology provides a large number of React Native open source components, for example, forms, video cameras, navigation controls, and so on, and can provide mobile application developers with help. At present, applications on the market mostly use technologies similar to the ReactNative for dynamic layout, which mainly include: compiling a ReactNative layout page by using a React.js (Web platform) technology, then parsing the page through a react-Native.js parsing engine, and finally completing layout of the page through a parsing engine of a Native layer.
At present, the HTML page stills occupies an important position in the mobile terminal page; however, implementation of such a ReactNative dynamic technology does not conform to a W3C standard, which completely achieves grammar, parsing and other steps independently. Such method is not compatible with the existing WebKit kernel, and cannot open the existing page (for example, directly open Baidu and google pages); moreover, implementation of the technology requires a higher learning cost for page developers, and cannot use the original HTML technology to achieve dynamic layout of the Native component on the WebView.